The Begining of the End
by EenvoudigMij
Summary: Starts up right after Eclipse when Bella goes to tell Charlie. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: After Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated in anyway to Stephenie Meyer or her books

* * *

Edward raced through the trees with me on his back. I was getting sick at the thought of telling Charlie that Edward and I were getting married. I knew I had to do it though and held on tightly.

…

When we arrived at Charlie's he set me down "everything will be ok love"

I just nodded.

Edward bent down and kissed me before I turned and walked in. Charlie was watching a sports game as usual. I walked in "Dad can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Bella" he looked at me then Edward and must have noticed the ring on my finger because his eyes went very wide.

"Dad me and Edward…"

He cut me off "Bella your wearing a ring! On your ring finger!" He stood up and stared at me "No! NO!"

I looked at Edward and he gave me a reassuring nod, I looked back to my dad "Please dad don't over react." I pleaded "All is fine."

"Fine? FINE? You're eighteen Bells! How can you do this?"

"Dad I love Edward and he loves me, it's soon but we both know we'll be together anyway."

"Not while you're under my roof!"

I sighed "I don't have to be under your roof anymore." I said to my feet.

That stopped him in his tracks and he looked at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and my voice shook "I'm old enough to move out." I raced out of the house; I couldn't look at him anymore.

Edward caught my wrist as I reached the forest behind the house and pulled me to him. I leaned into him and cried. "Bella, Sweet, it's alright. You both just need to cool off."

I held onto him not able to stop the waterworks, I was screwing up everyone's life now! Jacob hated me because I was a traitor now and I don't love him like he loves me. I hurt Edward every time Jake appears in my ranting and he still thinks I'm not making the right choice. _Now_, I have Charlie angry at me!

Edward scooped me up in his arms and took off at a smooth jog knowing I wouldn't be able to stay on his back. He hugged me close to his chest as he went and hummed my lullaby to me. Soon I fell asleep in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys are liking it! This is my first ever fanfic so PLEASE review!!!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Twilight (or New Moon or Eclipse)

* * *

…

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, in Edward's room and in Edward's shirt. _WHAT?!_ I threw the covers back and looked down at myself in astonishment, I was wearing one of Edwards button ups with only my bra and skimpy panties on underneath.

Edward was watching me intently and chuckled at my expression.

I looked over at him "What is so funny?!"

He gave me one of those crooked smiles and I couldn't help but calm down "You were stressed and I wanted you to be comfortable. Were you comfortable?"

I just blinked and nodded, I was weirdly content wearing his clothes.

He laughed "good"

I couldn't see how every time I tried to give him an intimate kiss he pulled away yet last night while I was sleeping he had enough guts to change my clothes. I rolled onto my side and laid an arm across his chest cuddling up to him. _WAIT!!! HOLD IT!!!_ I looked down at his stone cold BARE chest. I looked back up at him and he gave me a devilish grin so I just had to, I lifted up the covers and peeked down _Damn It!_ He was wearing PJ pants. I sighed and cuddled up to his bare chest smiling.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head then breathed "you didn't think I let go of _all_ my boundaries did you?"

I laughed lightly and shut my eyes laying my head on his chest.

Edward stroked my back and was quiet for a while. "Bella, I can't help but think that Charlie would be happier if you and I weren't getting married…if you had chosen Jacob."

OOO he is so not starting this! I sat up swinging my leg over his hips so I was straddling him and I looked down at him fuming "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you do NOT get to keep bringing that up!!! I picked you! I'm yours. That is NOT changing." I panted exasperated and angry beyond ends.

Edward stared at me and blinked back my outburst then accepted it, he pulled me down on his chest and kissed me over and over.

Oh was I happy now! What was I mad at? I'm laying on him half naked and he is kissing me back…passionately! I let more of my weight down on him.

One second I was on him making out with him and the next I was alone in bed and he was across the room pressed up against the wall. I growled a fierce rumble and sat up.

He turned and looked at me with shocked eyes; I had never made a noise like that before.

"I'm sick of getting rejected Edward! Over and Over you pull away from me. I can't take it!" I started crying, for goodness sake what else would _I_ have done?

Edward was next to me in an instant his arms wrapped tightly around me and his smell intoxicating. "Bella, Love, you know we can't get more intimate, not yet. I can't promise that I won't loose it. I love you, I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul" –he only added that because I am the only one that believes he has a soul- "I could never live without you, I tried and it didn't work, I will never be that stupid again, I will never leave you again…not unless you want me to leave." –he still blames himself for leaving me-

"Edward," I mumbled against his chest knowing he could hear me "I know you won't leave me. I just can't help but feel rejected every time you pull away, I _am_ getting rejected, I know that you don't want to hurt me but it hurts _not_ being able to have you, all of you."

He held me tighter "soon Bella, soon"


	3. Chapter 3

Lot's of reviews saying you guys want more! Sorry the chapters won't be too long because I'd rather post more frequently. I have many ideas but school is starting now so I don't know how much time I will have. Thanks for reading and keep up the encouragement! The more reviews I get the quicker I get to writing!!!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned the Twilight series.

* * *

After a shower and some freshening up Alice came bounding in, "Bella!" she sang "Girl's day!" 

I groaned "No Alice; No more cake testing and ring hunting."

"Course not!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Invitations and China!"

I groaned again and threw a pillow at her.

She caught it "funny Bella" she tossed the pillow to the bed and tugged on my arm "let's go!"

I reluctantly stood up, not like I could refuse her anyway. "Let me tell Edward our plans."

"Oh he knows."

"I'm sure he does." I walked to Carlisle's office anyway and knocked lightly.

"Yes Bella?" Edward already knew from Alice's thoughts that I was coming.

I walked in, "Morning Carlisle."

"Good Day Bella." He replied.

I walked over to Edward "She is forcing me to go with her…Again!" I complained.

Edward chuckled "I know Bella but the wedding is very soon so you have to get things finalized."

He was right! It was, Oh God! It's exactly a week away. My stomach knotted and Edward must have felt my uneasiness because he stood up and encompassed me in his arms "Don't worry Love everything will be alright" he whispered in my ear "now go on, I'll see you when you get back." He gave me a gentle kiss then let me go and sat back down.

"Fine." I slipped out of the room. Alice rushed me down the stairs holding on tight so I wouldn't fall.

…

When we arrived back at the house Alice and I had ordered our China, mailed the finalized invitations, reserved a limo, plus picked up the dresses and tuxedoes.

Alice rushed upstairs the second we were in the door.

"Edward?" I called from the entrance.

He was there before I blinked, his arms around me practically holding me upright.

I leaned against him "I'm so tired. We ran all over the place."

He chuckled "Touché, I ran all over the country and back."

I stared at him blankly.

"Jasper and I got bored at I don't know 3? So we went out for a run."

"Oh yea that's a favorite pastime of mine, lapping the country." I added sarcastically.

He rumbled with laughter "I'm sure." He brought me upstairs but instead of his room he went to the bathroom "Thought you would like a little relaxation." He opened the door and the floor was covered in pink rose petals and there was a bubble bath lit by candle light.

I gasped, it was gorgeous! I turned and flung my arms around him "you're the absolute best!"

He laughed and urged me in shutting the door behind me.

I stripped my clothes and slid into the warm rosy bathwater with a giant sigh, he really was the best.

* * *

End of Chapter, don't think it was great. _sigh_ school is tomorrow and I'm just way to stressed, new school and everything. Maybe I'll feel more up to writing after I get through my first day. Wish me luck! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow sorry guys it has been a while since I've posted! School was off to a crazy start and things just keep piling up but I wanted all of my readers to know I appreciate them so I'm going to post another chapter!

Disclaimer: If Twilight was my story there would be no point of me finishing high school so as much as I'd love it all the credit goes to Mrs. Meyers.

* * *

After my bath I slipped into the pair of pajamas Edward had left me and brushed my teeth then walked back down the hall and into his room. Edward was laying under the covers in the enormous four poster bed with his hands folded behind his head in one of those vampire sleeps, or at least that's what they seemed like. 

I shut the door softly and leaned against the wall watching him, he is so gorgeous it was nice that he laid still and let me take him all in.

"Wow, little Ms. Bella trying to be sneaky." He said without opening his eyes.

I just about jumped through the roof.

He laughed and looked at me "did you really think I didn't notice you?" he took in a deep breath "even if you hadn't made a sound I'd be able to smell you a mile away."

_A whole mile? Really?_ I walked over to the bed and slipped in next to him. I sighed and lay my head on his chest "mm you smell wonderful."

"Good you can tell Alice she was right, number 5. Finally she can stop spraying me with annoying scents." He huffed. I giggled and he slid his hands down and tickled me till I laughed so hard that I cried.

"Okay Okay, not funny! I forfeit!" I laughed uncontrollably.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me pleased with the outcome.

"Tell me about your run." I snuggled up to him and got comfy before he started. He described the Rockies and the Great Lakes, the east coast and the south, I dozed off before he got across the Mississippi river.

…

I woke up and Edward was no where to be seen. I rolled over and there was a note on the pillow:

_Morning Bella,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay until you woke, Jas and Emmett took me to go have last fittings for our tuxes. Not that we could have gained weight or anything. Alice says you girls have dress fittings and then we'll meet up later to taste cake. Have a good day._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled and slipped out of bed. After I was dressed I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, I noticed how quiet the house seemed. I set my stuff away and walked downstairs "Hello?" I said in a normal voice, no need to call.

"Kitchen Bella." Esme called.

I walked into the kitchen where Esme and Alice were talking while they prepared breakfast for me. "mm it smells delicious." I sat down on a stool at the island. "Edward says our final fittings are today?"

"Yes the boys went out and we'll go out then we meet up for cake testing later."

I sighed "all you get to sit around and watch me try cake, sounds fun" I added sarcastically.

Alice picked up a piece of bacon and munched on it as if she ate bacon everyday. "We can eat Bella there is just no point because it doesn't meet any satisfaction, sure I taste the bacon but that's not what I crave."

I was very happy with my reaction, I didn't even flinch. I know what they _crave_: me. I didn't think about that much anymore though because they all excepted me into there lives and eventually Edward would get to taste me, a smile showed on my face.

Esme looked at me and laughed lightly "what are you thinking about silly girl?"

"Oh nothing." Not like I could tell her I always dreamed about her son eating me.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I've got some ideas in the making so stay tuned! This month is hectic tho with Homecoming and Halloween parties plus senior portraits and 2 performances so I'll be slow to post but by at least November I'll have the 5th chpt up. Thanks guys keep reviewing! AN: I changed the rating, on account of a review. I was planning on some hot stuff but I realized nothing has happened so perhaps I will add some racy stuff and up the rating again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. Ugh school and grad project and college apps oh my! Plus I ended up getting really sick and blah de blah blah. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays. I'm starting like 4 other fanfics so I'll have some more stuff up for Twilight and just random vampires. So check back!

Disclaimer: If I were S. Meyer I would not entertain myself by posting stories on fanfic.

A/N: Sorry scratch the whole Alice tasting bacon. They say it tastes like dirt. But they'll do anything for Bella.

* * *

"It's plain." Alice said.

"I think it's elegant." I shot back watching the cloth flow around me. _Sure it was simple but I like simple._

"Will you try on the one I like?"

"No." _It probably costs a fortune and the Cullens are already spending a ton on the wedding without me getting a couple thousand dollar dress._

"Why not."

"Because it's too expensive."

"Is not." She came up behind me "Please Bella?"

"Ugh fine but I'm _only_ trying it on."

Alice squealed in excitement "You're going to love it! It's already hanging in your dressing room."

I sighed and walked back into my fitting room "It's gorgeous" I murmured to myself and jumped when Alice laughed at me. _Myself? Ha! I live with vampires._

…

"You look amazing!" Esme gasped when I walked out of the fitting room.

I looked down at myself dressed in the amazing gown Alice had picked; it's beaded corset top with a princess skirt that flowed to the floor and the small train that flowed behind me…_it _was amazing.

"Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Alice said with a huge grin.

"He better not be able to hear your thoughts."

"No, he is too far away and he's been tuning me out lately because I've been singing annoying songs over and over again." Alice sounded pleased.

I laughed softly "poor guy" I twirled in the mirror looking at myself in the gown, "wait you said he won't…not wouldn't." I looked at Alice and she smiled slyly.

Esme walked up to me "you do like it don't you dear?"

"Oh yes Esme but it is too much, you guys have already spent so much on the wedding." _I don't even want to see the bills._

She laughed softly "Oh hunny don't you worry about that. It's all taken care of and so is the dress." She smiled and hugged me.

I looked back in the mirror, _**this**__ is __**my**__ wedding dress? WOW. _I looked at Alice and she had a huge grin on her face.

"You're welcome Bella." She snickered.

"Thank you so much Esme." I hugged her and then Alice "You too Alice."

…

When me Alice and Esme pulled up to the bakery Edward's Volvo was already in the parking lot. I got out and walked up to the door but the guys had been in the car. Edward's ice cold hands encompassed my waist and I jerked.

"Hello gorgeous." His velvety smooth voice came from over my shoulder.

I turned around and hooked my arms around his neck "Hello handsome." I smiled and gave him a kiss "I missed you this morning."

"Sorry love, the guys wanted to get a head start." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's go in." Everyone else had gone in and Edward and I were the only two missing. He took my hand and led me into the back room were the others were seated around a table that had small slices of different cakes and fillings on a center swivel tray.

A homely woman with a plump figure graciously told us about all the different types of cakes and fillings then left for a moment to take a phone call.

"Edward" I complained "Why are we having a big wedding? If we weren't then we wouldn't even need a cake because none of you will eat it anyway and I'll be turned quickly after so I won't need it anyway."

"Bella we both know that were having a big wedding so that all your friends can come and see that we will truly be together forever and you'll be able to say goodbye to everyone." He slipped his arm around my waist. "I know it's a lot to plan but in the long run it's the better choice for everyone; especially your parents."

I sighed "Your right."

Tracy, our cake connoisseur, came back from her call. "I'm sorry, cake emergency." She smiled softly. "What are you guys looking for? Shall we talk shape first?"

"Great!" Alice chimed in. She explained her whole gold and topaz wedding theme and the decoration she'd like for the cake.

Three tiers? Who's going to eat three tiers? "Alice don't you think that's slightly more then we need?"

She looked at me with a sad face "But Bella I have the table and spot picked out. I just don't think it will be the same with a smaller cake."

I sighed inwardly "How about a two tier square cake." I looked at Tracy.

"That is very workable with any of our flavor choices."

"Bella." Alice chimed back in. But I looked at Edward instead.

"Alice I think Bella knows how many people will be enjoying the cake. Two tiers will be plenty." I smiled at my gorgeous husband while Alice steamed from not being able to make _every_ detail of my wedding on her own. Shesh, she'd already picked out a different dress then the one I originally preferred.

"Ok" Tracy said "Two tiers with topaz frosting and gold detailing with white trim." _Wow was it already sounding expensive_. "Now we need to test the cakes." She pointed to one choice "This is our classic white cake with a almond filling."

"Hmm that's good. I prefer to not go with chocolate." I added before she went to the very dark looking cake. Tracy skipped right over it and I tried the vanilla with strawberry, white cake with coconut and finally the almond cake with sweat cream cheese and butter cream frosting. "Oh I like that last one."

She looked at Edward "Sir wouldn't you like to try some?"

"Oh no thank you, I'll pass."

"But you should agree with your fiancée before we agree to bake."

I looked at Edward and he took a small bite of the cake I liked. "Mmm yep, that's our cake." He looked at me as he swallowed.

I smiled "Yes it is." We got our order perfected and the date of pick-up confirmed before we left. "I'm sorry Edward." I said as I slipped my hand into his "I didn't think she'd make you try it."

"Aww dirt and mud isn't such a bad taste." He scoffed and kissed the back of my hand. "I'm glad you like your choice." He protested when the guys tried to get back in the Volvo till us two were alone and the other five were packed into the Mercedes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I got a comment about wanting more details about the wedding so I ran with it. 


End file.
